Tourian
|0=N64Mario |1=Endoedgar |2=EXSMBW}}Tourian.png |Caption = |0=Samus runs through Tourian to confront Mother Brain with a hungry Metroid in tow on N64Mario's Super Metroid - Tourian |1=Samus Aran is downed by Mother Brain on Endoedgar's Mother Brain's Place |2=Lie Melling stands defiant against Ridley on EXShadow, MaxBeta & Waffles' METROID - Mother Brain's Lair}} |Creator = Various |Downloadlink = N64Mario's version Endoedgar's version RobotMonkeyHead's edit EXShadow, MaxBeta & Waffles' version}} Tourian is a location in the Metroid series that serves as the main base of operations for the space pirate forces on Zebes. The area is a mostly artificial construct of various metals and computer systems, with most of the defence systems also being artificial lifeforms or structures. It is here that the series' titular Metroids are encountered, as well as Mother Brain, the leader of the space pirates who usually serves as the final boss of the game. In M.U.G.E.N, Tourain has been made by N64Mario, Endoedgar and EXShadow, MaxBeta & Waffles; N64Mario's version uses sprites of room where the third Torizo statue is found in Super Metroid, Endoedgar's version uses sprites of Mother Brain's boss room from Super Metroid, while EXShadow, MaxBeta & Waffles' version is based on a cutscene in Metroid: Zero Mission where Mother Brain is watching Samus. N64Mario's version | }} N64Mario's version uses sprites of the room in Tourian where the third Torizo statue could be found from Super Metroid, though the Torizo statue is absent and instead replaced by the fully grown baby Metroid, a single Metroid and a single Mochtroid that fly around the stage at differeing speeds. There are two .def files for the stage, with both of them only working in WinMUGEN due to the differences in the way leftbound and rightbound parameters are handled in newer versions of M.U.G.E.N and this stage being created around WinMugen's handling of the parameters; the differences between the two .def files are that the non hi-res .def utilises a WinMUGEN exclusive scaling feature that scales characters down to half their normal size while the hi-res .def does not. The Metroids and the Mochtroid flying around the stage are actually foreground elements that can obscure the view of the combatants should they pass in front of them, though while this can merely be considered a minor inconvenience with the regular Metroid and the Mochtroid due to them being a relatively small size, the fully grown baby Metroid is a very large element and will frequently obscure any character behind it, a problem which is further compounded with the hi-res version due to its ability to cover most of the screen. 'Videos' Endoedgar's version | }} Endoedgar's version is a simplistic stage that only makes use of three sprites taken from Mother Brain's boss from in Super Metroid, with one sprite serving as the stage's walls, floor and ceiling, another being its background and the final one being a large mass of black to fill out any space that the other sprites don't cover. The stage does not allow much room to move around it. The stage is very small due to the the actual horizontal boundaries being where the sprite's 'walls' are, which makes the stage somewhat claustrophobic, additionally, the lack of vertical camera movement (or any camera movement at all) means that characters using a Super Jump will disappear off the top of the stage; the hd .def does remedy the lack-of-space issue by scaling the characters down by half so that there's a bit more room to fight, though it is not necessarily an ideal solution, as not only will certain character elements remain the same size, but the characters will only be scaled down when the .def is used with WinMUGEN. It was likely intended that this stage be used with the creator's Metroid series characters, as player one starts on the right side of the stage and player two starts in the middle of it, mimicking the starting positions of Samus and Mother Brain during their battle in the source game, respectively. 'Videos' 'RobotMonkeyHead's edit' RobotMonkeyHead's edit doubles the stage's size by scaling it up by a factor of two, but also makes it so that it will no longer work properly with WinMugen; because the scaling wasn't done carefully, the stage sprite doesn't quite reach the bottom of the game window, so M.U.G.E.N's application background will sprite that passes over the application background will imprint itself on it. Characters will now remain visible on screen while using a Super Jump, though because the camera will always try and keep the highest jumper in the centre of the screen, any vertical movement by a character will make the camera follow them upwards. This edit contains two .def files, though there are no differences between them other that one .def being usable with Mac OS X. EXShadow, MaxBeta & Waffles' version | }} A collaborative effort between EXShadow, MaxBeta & Waffles, this version of Tourian is a custom sprited stage that's heavily based on a cutscene involving Mother Brain from Metroid: Zero Mission. The battle starts with a splash screen consisting of a close up of Mother Brain's eye, which will then fade away to reveal the stage, where Mother Brain herself can be prominently seen in the near background residing in her glass containment unit, periodically opening her eye to stare at the combatants fighting in front of her; Mother Brain is accompanied by numerous Metroids that fly around behind her, minding their own business. The stage is split into two .def files that only have one difference between them: the bubbles that rise up from the bottom of Mother Brain's container in the non-1.0 .def behave erratically in versions of M.U.G.E.N outside of WinMUGEN, though the non-1.0 .def is actually redundant, as the 1.0 .def will function correctly in all versions of M.U.G.E.N, though the music included with the download will not work with the 1.0 .def right off the bat. While the stage has plenty of vertical headroom to allow for the usage of Super Jumps, its horizontal boundaries aren't overly far apart, which doesn't allow for a great deal of sideways room to manoeuvre. 'Videos' M.U.G.E.N Rina Ogata(me) VS Super Metroid by N64Mario Category:Stages Category:Video Game Stages Category:Nintendo Stages Category:Metroid Stages